


Blood

by Manager_K



Series: Return of Kings [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Violence, Cannon Divergence, Dadza is a shit dad, Family, Fighting, Gore isn’t mentioned heavily, L’Manburg, OOC, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shifters, Slight gore?, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is trying, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: Family reunions right? It was bound to happen once Wilbur had been resurrected, but who knew it would turn out like this?Or, you get some shitty writing of mine where Tommy and Techno get into a fight, Phil does absolutely nothing, and Wilbur gets the chance to protect his little brother for once.
Series: Return of Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing anything! So if it sucks or is out of character, I am so violently aware. But practice is practice! Yes they are, shifters? Not heavily mentioned, but Tommy is definitely a Raccoon.

It took time, for Tommy to even allow Wilbur to be in the same room alone. Took almost two years, to even be able to look at him with the love he had as a younger child. 

But that didn’t matter to Wilbur, he still loved his fiery little cub more than anything, and if he needed more time to heal, or needed more conformation that nothing would happen, Wilbur would give it.

Wilbur would give anything to the boy, he would stand against the entire world for him if he asked. And right now, maybe he was standing against the entire world, it sure as hell felt like it.

A family reunion was meant to happen eventually, with Wilburs return, there had to be some sort of plan. Not everyone was excited to see the man who lead them to victory and their end again. 

It wasn’t as tense at first, it was even a pleasant thing to see his father and Techno. There were definitely tears, definitely hugs, and looks of regret and promises that it wouldn’t be the same again.

It was great, until Wilbur realized Tommy kept to himself. Refused to go near either of the two, and they didn’t bother reaching out to him. 

It left him, on edge. Phil was usually the most emotionally aware, so he had to have seen the way Tommy’s eyes lit up as they ducked under the door, the way his hands twitched to hug the two of them. Surely? 

So why hadn’t he? Wilbur knew Tommy would rather die than admit he wanted affection, and that he would fight tooth and nail before he allowed Wilbur close enough for a hug. So he did his best to at least stick close to the youngest.

Despite the strange lack of greeting, the rest of their meeting was going smoothly, as Phil idled in the kitchen, making a tea he had brought from around Techno’s house, the Blood God himself actually relaxed in the large rocking chair next to the fire, his ears flicking absentmindedly as he mumbled about what he thought Wilbur should do next.

”He’s not going anywhere without me.”

That was, shocking, to say the least. Tommy had been silent, his own striped tail fluffed angrily as he listened to Techno speak. How had Wilbur not noticed he was upset before? 

Phil interrupted any possible response as he set a tray of tea and biscuits on the large coffee table between them. Maybe he did it on purpose, because Techno looked like he was about to strangle the Raccoon next to Wilbur. 

“Well, where can he go? He has no place to go, and you have a place here Tommy, what are we supposed to do when old enemies start to show their faces? We can’t just take you away from that, and it’s not safe here for him.” Phil, always the mediator, Wilbur hoped his ability to reason would placate the boy, or keep him and Techno from having a full blown fight 

This only seemed to make the now dull eyed boy bristle even more, his jaw setting firmly as he glared at their father and brother.

”You mean you don’t want to take me at all, and I say that’s fucking stupid, you don’t get to take him away from me again.”

Wilbur froze, his breath stuck in his throat. This was a sensitive topic for all of them, maybe in different ways, but the right words could set them off at a moments notice.

What a fucking shit show.

“Just be quiet Tommy, it’s not something you need to worry about.”

Techno let out a warning grunt, his own jaw settling into a grimace, both him and Tommy had the worst tempers. Wilbur reached out a tentative hand to hopefully comfort Tommy, which was smacked away as the Blonde reached out to grab a cup from the tray.

His eyes were dark, Wilbur noted. And they didn’t leave the pink form of Techno for a second. This was definitely not something good. 

“You shut the fuck up-“ his tone was, almost a hiss, pausing to take a drink of his tea, eyes still locked onto Techno as if the older was going to lunge at him any moment

He might have if Wilbur hadn’t moved to grab his own cup of tea, the other three seemed surprised to see him move at all, and for just a moment it broke the tension. 

“It’s what’s best Tommy, it’s not about you, if Wilbur stays here it’s only a matter of time before others come after him, and that can’t happen again.”

Apparently Tommy had been waiting for a long time to say this, because he didn’t stutter or pause, “Of course, it’s never about me, it’s always you or Techno right Dad?”

”Shut up Tommy.”

And then Tommy and Techno were glaring at each other again, shoulders tensed like they were gearing up to claw each others faces off. 

Wilbur could have sworn time stopped in the moments before Tommy took his next gulp of tea. And then everything was moving too fast, as Tommy wrenched back his arm and smashed the empty teacup at the wall behind Techno.

Techno reacted as expected, his chest puffed out angrily, standing up just as Tommy did, moving quickly to grab a sword before Tommy managed to.

Phil and Wilbur could only watch in shock, as the two brothers met in a clash of steel, Tommy’s teeth barred viciously. 

Wilbur couldn’t take it, his hands shaking violently as he tried to set his cup down, wincing as the scuffle between the two of them caused scalding hot liquid to spill over his hand. 

“You guys, please-“ it was useless, his weak whisper couldn’t be heard over the harsh banging of metal or Tommy’s furious screeching

Phil hadn’t even moved. And as much as Wilbur was afraid of the two currently fighting, it made him angry to see their father do nothing, he knew that it would only take a few words to make Techno back down, so why hadn’t he said anything?

”Phil-“ he called softly, his head turning quickly between the two fighting angrily, and their father who only managed to sit still, barely even a feather ruffled

”Phil, hey-“ he called again, louder this time, feeling a moment of relief as their father turned to look at him curiously

”Please make them stop, they’re going to hurt themselves-“ 

Cue Tommy screaming, not out of pain, Thank Irene, but out of anger. Wilbur watched with both amazement and fear as his little Tommy, his blue eyed baby, launched himself at their behemoth of a brother. He heard the crunch of Techno’s nose more than saw it, but he definitely saw the wild look in both of their eyes as as they continued to fight against each other. 

Now Wilbur was truly scared, not for himself, but for his family. For Tommy. He knew what he had done affected them, how it had broken them, but he didn’t know it had broken them apart like this.

How Tommy managed to last and stand his ground against Techno was a mystery, maybe it was the years of fighting armies by himself, or the training he had with Techno in their younger years.

Dancing, dancing was a good way to describe it. As violent and bloody as the two of them were, the tips of their blades barely missing the other and tearing through the wallpaper. The careful steps around and on the furniture, and the hissing and growling they let out. It was a terrible and fast paced waltz. 

Wilbur panicked again as he tried to keep himself together, his head felt like mush, as he tried to get himself to stand up, his legs felt unresponsive due to shock. 

“Techno!” He hissed, only barely catching the way Techno’s ear twitched before he went back to pushing towards Tommy

The tallest only managed to find his voice when Techno had picked up Tommy by the collar of his shirt, tossing him as if he weighed nothing, and through the glass window of the small house. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Wilbur had screamed, his voice shrill and full of vexation 

And then Tommy climbed right back in through the window. He seemed even angrier than he had before, if that was even possible. Phil still hand moved from his spot, even managing to seem uninterested in what was going on.

Stumbling towards Phil, Wilbur found it in himself to shove the elder, “Make him fucking stop Phil, before he fucking kills Tommy-“

The sharp clang and sliding of steel meeting steel reached his ears again, his body turning of its own volition, his eyes immediately seeking out Tommy.

There he was, bold as the sunrise in Summer, not yielding an inch to the Blood God in front of him. 

He shouldn’t have to fight at all. 

He was still just a boy, he shouldn’t have to fight to get his point across, maybe he started it, but just because they weren’t listening to him. Tommy didn’t deserve that. He deserved to be heard, and have his wishes respected. 

Phil still hadn’t moved but he placed a calming hand on Wilburs shoulder. He stood, rooted in place, it was hard to not give in. To not relax and just let the two fight it out. But Wilbur promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to Tommy, he had promised. Never again.

This time the shove Wilbur gave Phil was harsh, the usually reserved strength he had almost knocking his father to the ground. It felt good, for some strange reason, to stand against Phil.

And then he was in front of Techno, his hand grabbing onto the blade, and pushing Tommy behind him before Techno could run the younger through. 

And Good Irene did it hurt, he could feel the nerves in his hand as they flayed, and the hot stickiness of his blood seemed to gleam at him victoriously. 

“I fucking told you to stop, why didn’t you listen to me you pig-brained idiot?” 

He really was standing against the world in this moment, bearing the weight of everything he had done before. It felt, good, to know that he was here to do it for Tommy this time.

The only sound that came from anyone were desperate gasps of worry as they watched the blood drip from his palm to the floor.

”Wilbur, why did you-“ Tommy wheezed, his face covered in glass and mud

The window. Techno had thrown their little brother through a window, and their father had done nothing to stop him. Wilbur knew Techno deserved the fist that came to his nose for the second time.

Sure it hurt, his nails digging into open and bleeding flesh as he closed his hand to make a fist, and sure the blood that splattered everywhere when his fist connected to Techno’s face was grotesque, but he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t the best feeling ever. 

“Wilbur stop- what are you doing?”

Finally Phil had intervened, at the wrong moment, and definitely for the wrong son. The brunette didn’t care, and turned around to Tommy immediately, ignoring the grunts of pain behind him, his hands coming to cradle the face of their youngest, careful to avoid and of the larger shards of glass.

”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Tommy-“ Maybe touching Tommy with his cut palm wasn’t the best idea, he shuddered as he watched his own blood cover the freckles on his face

”I shouldn’t have let them come over, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before.” He said it in a whisper, his legs feeling weak as he watched the mask Tommy put up begin to crumble, the adrenaline and fight leaving his body melting away to reveal a scared and trembling boy

”You stupid fucking idiot, your hand-“ Tommy pushed away the hands on his face, not a rejection outright, but still him deflecting any affection

But Tommy was alright. That’s all that mattered to Wilbur, he was okay, he was alive. This would definitely setback any recovery or progress, but he was alive and not in pieces. 

He was livid, and straightened his back, easily towering over anyone in the room. He wasn’t going to play this stupid game anymore, he currently had unwelcome guests. They no longer had a right to be here. 

Finally, Wilbur hissed like the devil incarnate, his eyes flashing with a light he knew would have given Tommy nightmares, and was glad he had turned away to look at Phil, and from the look on his fathers face, it might give him nightmares too. Good.

“Get the fuck out of my house, get the fuck out, right now.”

He began to take a step forward, hands twitching and reaching to usher his father and brother out the door, the blood looking like a poison all in its own, but there was a small and trembling clawed hand that latched onto his coat. 

It was confusing.

”Tommy?” He back turned again, head tilting, hands reaching only to be hit away for the millionth time

“You should, just go, I don’t want you if this is what fucking happens.”

That broke his heart, to hear that Tommy still wanted him by his side, but that the stress of their family wasn’t worth the hassle. 

“They can’t make me come with them, and I’m not going anywhere, they would have to kill me again.”

Phil finally moved from his spot, reaching out to grab at Wilburs arm. All he got was a stinging and bloody handprint on his face.

”I told you to get out of my house, you’ve ruined everything we could have had, you could have stopped this sooner, so don’t you dare fucking touch me.”

Gently, he pulled away from both Tommy and Phil, moving towards the kitchen. As painful as it was he began to run his hand under cold water, his eyes carefully noting the way Tommy moved after him.

All there was was the sound of running water, the tension had escaped out the broken window and left only a feeling of hideous anger towards his brother and father.

Techno had the conscious to at least look guilty, as quiet as he could moving to pick up his abandoned sword and cloak, and moved as fast as he could towards the door.

”Wilbur, wait, what are we going to do?” Phil asked

”You’re going to leave, and me and Tommy are going to have dinner.” 

“But Wilbur, please we need to talk-“

His hand still continued to bleed, and the cold bite of the water brought a pain that made his body ache. He only pulled away when Tommy had silently made his way over with a bandage, and wrapped it around his hand as he made his way to their father.

“We’ve talked enough, don’t you think?”

And if Wilbur shoved his father to the ground and slammed the door shut behind him without a second word, nobody but them had to know.

And when people in town asked why Phil and Techno were covered in blood, nobody had to know either.

And if Tommy and Wilbur hugged for the first time in months after they licked their undeserved wounds, nobody had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry if this isn’t what you were looking for, and I know it’s definitely not the best but it was still fun to write! Do not expect anything better though, I am not motivated enough to commit to another story rn lol.


End file.
